


Sleep Jaune

by Bear_776



Series: Sleepy RWBY Characters [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: tired, tired jaune arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Sleepy Jaune
Series: Sleepy RWBY Characters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sleep Jaune

Jaune yawns again staring at the textbook. He was exhausted. Actually, he stopped being exhausted two hours ago. He reached the level of tiredness that you no longer felt tired. He was reading the textbook or at least trying. He reread the same page maybe six different times and nothing was staying in his head. But he had to stay up and finish studying. He wasn’t powerful like the rest of his time or team RWBY. He was the weakest out of all of them. He could barely use his Aura and haven’t unlocked his Semblance, but he could learn. He could learn about the Grimm and how to defeat them. He could do this. 

He leaned against the wall. He was outside on one of the many balconies. His team was asleep and he didn’t want to wake them. So he left before dinner and went to the balcony. It was away from everyone and offered him some solitude. 

Jaune closes his eyes and sighs. He should get back to the dorm and it was and he was tired. He still class in the morning. He looked back at the textbooks and closed them. He was of no use tired. He rubs his eyes trying to focus his mind. He wanted to sleep in his bed and get a few hours of sleep. He wanted to prove to people he wasn’t useless. He wanted to show them he was good enough. He slowly grabbed his books and took another deep breath. He could do this. 

“Mr Arc, shouldn’t you be in bed?” 

Jaune’s eyes snapped to the Headmaster. He swallowed and tried to think what to say. “Yes, sir. I was just heading there.” Jaune stood up too fast. He swayed a little. He felt a hand on his elbow. 

“Be careful Mr Arc. Come on I will escort you to your room,” Ozpin watched his student slowly nod. 

Jaune walked with the Headmaster back to his room. He felt slightly embarrassed. His teacher was walking him back to his room like a child. He looked down and blushed. 

Ozpin looks down at Jaune and smiles a little. He stayed silent. He didn’t want to add any further embrasement to the young man. He looked at the books Jaune was holding and noticed those were books for second years. 

They arrived at team JNRP’s dorm. Jaune was about to enter when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Mr Arc you have your strength that differs from your friends. Your strength does not lie in power, but in mind. Do not let the other get you down. You will lead your team wonderfully and do many good things. Have a good night rest Mr Arc.” 

Before Jaune could get in another word the Headmaster was gone. Jaune opened the door and set his books down. He smiled a little. All of his studying and extra training was doing him some good. Even the Headmaster noticed. He walked over to his bed still smiling. He will do good and he will protect his team. It was his job to make sure his team was safe and he would make sure they were always safe. With that final thought Jaune fell asleep. 


End file.
